Industrial workcells or work stations are well known for housing and isolating manufacturing work, particularly automated work such as that performed by robotics. Such workcells include an access opening to permit an operator to enter the interior work area for various purposes, such as positioning a work piece, checking progress of the work, etc. Often times a door is provided for the access opening, with the door normally being closed while work is performed within the workcell. In the prior art, such door typically have been hinged along one side to the workcell, thereby requiring a clearance space to open the door, with the depth of the space being at least as great as the width of the door so as to permit the door to fully open. Problems arise with work area entry and exit of people and work pieces in such side-mounted doors when there is insufficient space to permit full opening of the door. Thus, it is desirable to have a workcell that occupies minimal floor space while permitting full opening of the workcell door.
The prior art workcells also are typically fixed in location within a manufacturing facility. The walls of the workcell are usually made of steel or other heavy weight, high strength material. However, as work projects within a manufacturing facility change, it may be desirable to modify the layout of one or more workcells. Thus, a portable workcell is desirable.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is a provision of an improved workcell for the manufacturing industry.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a workcell that requires minimal floor space.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of workcell with an improved door that is moveable between open and closed positions with a minimum of space requirements.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a workcell door that is pneumatically or hydraulically controlled for movement between open and closed positions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workcell with wall panels that can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workcell constructed of lightweight, high strength, durable wall panels.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.